Hex
by Angel Of The Storms
Summary: Alanna get's pregnant in squire years. Jon wants nothing to do with it. Hex is born. A child out for revenge. R/R


(a/n Check it out new fic!!! This one I have great hopes for. Jon lovers turn away now. Jon haters read and enjoy!)  
  
Disclaimer Guy: Get this straight I own none of the characters you recognise. Hex I own and if you take her or my idea for the plot. I will flame you all the way into next year and back. I will also put you down in every new chapter in every fan fic I have. That my dears is a promise.  
  
Hex  
  
Hex Was Born  
  
"How can you do this to me?" Alanna shouted at him practically close to tears. "I'm pregnant with your child!!"  
  
"How do I know it's my child?" He asked.  
  
"What?" Alanna said, "Well I've hardly been sleeping with anyone else! Of course it's your child. What are you saying?"  
  
He shrugged. "If you'll sleep with me you'll sleep with anyone else." He said simply. Alanna was crying now.  
  
"Are you calling me whore?" Alanna said angrily. He shrugged.  
  
"If you insist on giving it a name."  
  
"How dare you accuse me of that!! I am carrying your child and you call me a whore?" In one moment all of the love she felt for him vanished. It turned into something remarkably like hatred.  
  
That was why her fist was flying towards his smug face before she'd even realised she'd thrown a punch. It caught him by surprise and he stumbled and fell back. "I hate you!" She hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
She turned and walked away. Feeling proud of herself for punching Prince Jonathan Of Conte.  
  
She slammed into her rooms and grabbed a bag. Dashing her tears away. There she began to pack her stuff into it as quickly as she could. She grabbed everything from her wardrobe and stuffed it in. Forget neatness she was not going to stay another minute in this place!  
  
She shouldered the bag then quickly made her way to Duke Gareth. She burst into his office without knocking and found he was talking to Duke Roger. Before he could say anything she said.  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
Both he and Duke Roger looked confused, "What?"  
  
"I'm leaving here. I'm going back Trebond today. I'm sorry."  
  
"Why? Why are you leaving? You get on well with people, you do well in classes."  
  
"It's a personal matter. I'm afraid and I have to go. Sorry for the short notice but I have to leave today. I'll be going once I am finished here."  
  
"Has something happened at home Alan?" Asked Duke Roger.  
  
She shook her head. "I am sorry sir but I really must leave now if I'm to get to an Inn before nightfall." She started towards the door, but then paused and turned around, "Thank you your kindness it was greatly appreciated." She turned and left.  
  
Soon after she had left Jonathan to came bursting into his office and yet again disturbed the Duke and Roger. He had a growing bruise on his jaw.  
  
"Do you know where Alan is?" He asked panting slightly. "I need to talk to him."  
  
"Alan has just left. He's said he was going back to Trebond. Did he not tell you?"  
  
"He did." Jonathan lied, "I just hoped to catch him before he went. I'm sorry to have disturbed you." He walked out.  
  
The Duke and Roger looked at each other, "What on earth was that all about?"  
  
Meanwhile in the stables.  
  
Alanna tacked Moonlight up and checked that she still had Lightening. She was sorry that she couldn't get to say goodbye to her friends. She would miss then since there was no way she could see them again.  
  
She mounted up and then rode out in trot away from the palace. She headed towards the Dancing Dove. George would understand. He always did. She stabled Moonlight in one of the stables around back, and then she walked in.  
  
"Alan!" He cried grinning.  
  
Alanna sniffed, "It's Alanna George. I'm in so much trouble." She sniffed again aware that she was on the verge of tears again.  
  
"Oh lass what's wrong?" George asked pulling her to him and steering her up the stairs. "What has happened?"  
  
She burst into tears, "George I'm pregnant and it's Jon's and he doesn't believe me and I hate him!!"  
  
"Pregnant? Lass how did that happen?" George asked, "You had a charm?"  
  
"The chain broke while I was practicing I didn't know until it was too late. Oh George what am I supposed to do now?"  
  
"Keep the child and stay here with me. I'll have mother help you look after it. Your strong Alanna you'll get through this. I know you will."  
  
  
  
Nine months later.  
  
Eleni smiled as she gave Alanna her new baby girl. She had bright purple eyes and a lock of black hair.  
  
"What will you call her?" She asked.  
  
Alanna sweaty and tired smiled, "Hex." She whispered, "I'll call her Hex."  
  
(a/n So? What do you think?) 


End file.
